There is technology of vibrating a mesh member composed of a thin plate member made of metal or other materials in which multiple minute holes are formed and spraying fine particles of liquid. As a specific example, such technology is applied to atomizers (nebulizers or inhalers) used to administer drugs for asthma and the like by inhalation. It is desired that the mesh member is kept clean, especially in the case of nebulizers, because nebulizers are used for inhalation of medicinal fluid. Moreover, for example, in the case where a viscous medicinal fluid is used, washing after use is required so as to prevent clogging of the minute holes with the medicinal fluid sticking to the mesh member.
Typical examples of the method of washing the mesh member include: (a) a method of washing the mesh member by filling a medicinal fluid bottle of a nebulizer with tap water and spraying the tap water for a few minutes (washing by spraying water) and (b) a method of washing the mesh member by directly exposing a mesh portion to flowing tap water (washing with flowing water).
However, the method (a) of washing by spraying water consumes the battery of the nebulizer, resulting in a decrease in the time period before battery replacement is required. Care needs to be taken because it is undesirable for a user or other person to inhale the atomized water. Moreover, washing takes a lot of time and labor.
In the case of the method (b) of washing with flowing water, when washing is performed by directly exposing the mesh portion to flowing tap water, the mesh member may be damaged and deformed as a result of exposure to a strong stream of flowing water, because the mesh member often is a thin plate so that micromachining can be performed and clogging can be prevented. There also is a risk that the force of the water may cause the mesh member to be dropped from the hand and the mesh member may be washed down the drain.
The background art of the thin plate member washing apparatus for washing a mesh member or the like according to the present invention has been described based on common technical information in the art that has become known to the applicant of the present invention, but as far as the applicant remembers, the applicant does not have any information that should be disclosed as prior art literature information before the filing of the present application. Note that a technology of washing rice or cereals using the force of flowing tap water is disclosed in JP 2001-178639A, “Water Flow Type Rice Washer and Cereal Washer” (Patent Literature 1), although this technology belongs to a technical field different from the thin plate member washing apparatus. Also, a technology of washing parts while rotating them is disclosed in JP 6-296939A, “Washing Machine for Parts” (Patent Literature 2).